As electronic devices develop, electronic devices can implement a growing number of functions. Therefore, relatively much data is frequently transmitted between internal components of electronic devices. The data is transmitted between the internal components at a specific operating frequency, and a divide-by-four frequency of the operating frequency and a multiplied frequency of the divide-by-four frequency may fall within a communications band of a radio frequency system. Consequently, communication of the radio frequency system is interfered, and wireless sensitivity is affected.
Particularly, it is more likely to cause interference as a communications band of a radio frequency system becomes wider.